El ángel de Rivaille
by Loveisyaoi
Summary: Levi Rivaille, un hombre sumamente exitoso, se divorcia de su esposa luego de diez años de relación. Ahora se encuentra vagando por ahí para evadir la soledad, pero, ¿que pasará cuando una belleza exótica e inalcanzable cautive sus ojos? RivaillexEren. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Levi Rivaille por primera vez en su vida se animó a ir a uno de esos lugares eróticos de los que sus amigos tanto hablaban. Estaba soltero por primera vez en años, su ex esposa, Petra y él decidieron divorciarse luego de notar la dimensión de enfriamiento que se estaba asentando en su relación, a pesar de la situación debía admitir una cosa, diez años junto a ella le hicieron acostumbrarse a su presencia y ahora en busca de no sentir esa soledad en su apartamento que ahora le quedaba grande, estaba aquí, buscando un lugar dónde sentarse y observar a las bellas mujeres semi desnudas que paseaban por el lugar o que estaban bailando eróticamente en un tubo subidas en una tarima.

Todas esas mujeres eran muy hermosas, seductoras y valían la pena de las grandes cantidades de dinero que se debían botar en ese lugar, pero aunque Rivaille degustaba con la mirada a cada una, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para pagar una cantidad desorbitante para pasar la noche con ella. Se levantó hacia la barra para pedir un trago debido a que el mesero no llegó rápido, y si algo odiaba, era esperar. En la barra estaba un chico joven y atractivo, de alrededor de 18 años, pero lo que llamó la atención de Rivaille eran sus hermosos ojos, el reflejo de las luces fucsias y turquesas del lugar resaltaban ese hermoso y distinguible color; eran azules, pero a la vez verdes, un bello y peculiar color de ojos.

-¿Qué trago me puedes ofrecer?- preguntó. Llevaba tiempo sin beber un trago hecho por un barman así que estaba abierto a nuevas experiencias.

-El de la casa- dijo el chico con un gesto pícaro.- Es un poco fuerte, pero tan refrescante como dulce.

-Suena interesante, pero, no quiero algo tan fuerte, aún es temprano ¿algún otro?

-El geheim Creme, es suave y bastante delicioso, además es una creación mía.- sugirió el muchacho con una amable sonrisa.

Rivaille lo pensó un poco, era un trago cremoso, para nada su gusto… pero luego volvió a pensar ¿por qué no? Era hora de actuar como el soltero que por fin era. Petra y él estuvieron juntos desde el primer año de universidad, fueron amigos desde la secundaria y él gustó de ella desde entonces, se limitó a tener novias que en realidad fueron chicas que se confesaron primero y eran ellas mismas quienes terminaban la relación porque "eres demasiado frío", "no sé si en realidad te importo" o cualquier estupidez parecida; básicamente su única novia fue su actual ex esposa. Así que lo decidió, probaría ese trago sugerido por ese "misterioso" chico. _(N/A: geheim significa misterioso en alemán)_

-Perfecto, dame ese.- dijo de manera neutral, su rostro, su mirada y su voz siempre tenían el mismo tono, a menos que se enojara.

El chico sonrió complacido y gustosamente preparó el trago en un dos por tres, parecía amar lo que hacía y ser un experto en eso. Rivaille no preguntó ni intentó hacer conversación con el chico, no le interesaba, giró su banco hasta darle la espalda a la barra para seguir inspeccionando a todas las mujeres, pero aún no encontraba a ninguna de su aprobación. "demasiados pechos, demasiado trasero, muy artificial, demasiado delgada, demasiado alta, demasiado hermosa, no tan hermosa, etc" a cada una le encontraba un pero y así fueron pasando las horas.

Cuando por fin dieron las doce de la noche y Rivaille se disponía a marcharse, en los altavoces del club anunciaron un show especial y dijeron claramente "las personas de mente tradicional o con aversión por lo exótico las invitamos a pasar a un área privada, los interesados en el espectáculo tienen a su disposición la sala principal". Rivaille se quedó, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y aunque su naturaleza no era curiosa, era un humano normal que odiaba el aburrimiento y la soledad.

Las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron por completo y luego de eso un escenario que Rivaille no tenía idea de dónde carajos había salido, fue iluminado por una tenue y sensual luz. Quedó pasmado.

De entre la oscuridad salía lentamente un hombre joven, de muy buen cuerpo, apenas vestido con lencería de hombre. Rivaille no sintió repugnancia, pero eso no le parecía nada entretenido, se dio la vuelta a la barra y notó a otro barman en ella ¿a qué horas se había ido el chico que estaba ahí hace solo unos minutos? Cuando pidió de nuevo el trago que anteriormente le sugirieron, Rivaille giró de nuevo hacía el salón, notó a los hombres muy emocionados, varios de ellos anteriormente estaban tocando a alguna mujer, de hecho, la gran mayoría. Rivaille sintió curiosidad por aquel muchacho entonces, porque era capaz de cambiar la supuesta sexualidad de los hombres que llegaban a ese lugar.

Al acercarse lo suficiente lo primero que notó fueron los ojos del muchacho y en un impulso giró de nuevo hacia la barra. No estaba, giró de nuevo hacia el joven que danzaba con majestuosidad sobre el tubo y ahí reconoció la sonrisa pícara que horas antes el barman le dio cuando sugirió el trago de la casa. Era el mismo chico.

Pero aunque Rivaille se encontraba sorprendido rápidamente se despabiló quedando totalmente embelesado por la forma tan seductora en la que el chico danzaba. Movía sus caderas, abría y cerraba las piernas, descendía y ascendía por la entereza del tubo de una forma en la que parecía que ese frío metal ahora estaba recubierto en tibieza, Rivaille no sabía sí estaba soñando o sí estaba siendo blasfemo, pero le pareció ver a un mero ángel mientras observaba a ese chico bailar.

Cuando el espectáculo acabó, inmediatamente Rivaille fue hacía recepción para pedir una sesión con ese chico, a la mierda si era hombre, necesitaba saborear esos muslos ahora. Su velocidad natural le ayudaron a ser el primero de entre esa manada de hombres en llegar, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la muchacha de la recepción -la que más ropa usaba de todas las mujeres que trabajaban ahí- le informó que el bailarín que recién admiró no estaba disponible para sesiones de sexo, no lo estaría ni hoy ni nunca, su único trabajo era hacer espectáculos, no prostituirse.

Decepcionado, Levi abandonó el lugar. Por alguna razón sentía que no iba a estar satisfecho hasta que no tocara el cuerpo de ese atractivo crío que probablemente era diez años menor que él. Cuando llegó a su apartamento se sintió sorprendido de sí mismo, tenía la sangre tan caliente en ese momento que no se fijó en un pequeño detalle; su sexualidad, nunca se la cuestionó desde el momento en el que vio a ese ángel danzar, estaba tan fascinado por sus movimientos que olvidó por completo que él era un hombre que se sabía heterosexual.

Cuando se metió a la ducha recordó que pasado mañana debía dar una conferencia sobre empresarios exitosos, Rivaille Levi era uno de los hombres dentro de la lista de los diez multimillonarios en París, Francia. Su fortuna provenía de un negocio familiar que había durado generaciones. Su familia jamás perteneció a la nobleza, pero poseían por genética una personalidad que no les permitía hundirse en los fracasos y mirar hacia delante. Desde que su difunto hermano menor escribió un libro llamado "los secretos del éxito de la familia Rivaille", a Levi le llegaron múltiples ofertas y peticiones para hacer conferencias e instruir a la gente desde el punto de vista monetario, Rivaille que era un amante de la justicia y las oportunidades por lo que decidió que era buena idea ayudar a las personas con sus conocimientos, pero estas conferencias requerían trabajo y aún no terminaba de adjuntar el material.

Su enérgica asistente personal, quien también era una vieja amiga, Hanji, se ocupaba de terminar el trabajo de edición, podía impacientarlo un poco por su personalidad, pero no tenía ninguna queja en contra de la mujer en el ámbito laboral, era una persona de confianza y lo que Rivaille carecía en curiosidad a ella le sobraba, estudió medicina en la universidad, pero debido a que siendo asistente de su amigo ganaba cinco veces más, decidió trabajar para él hasta que consiguiera dinero suficiente para abrir un laboratorio clínico altamente capacitado. Su sueño era encontrar la cura a enfermedades raras y Rivaille la apoyaba, porque su hermano había fallecido por una y su hermana mayor padecía por la misma. Él era el único afortunado que no se logró contagiar desde que el extraño virus surgió en su casa hace casi seis años.

El día de la conferencia, mientras Rivaille tomaba un poco de agua para esclarecer la garganta y leía los registros de las personas que asistirían, notó un nombre que le llamó la atención "Eren Jäger", recordó haber leído ese nombre como emblema de la historia de la humanidad, era el nombre que pertenecía al hombre que salvó a los humanos de unas bestias que los devoraban sin piedad. Mientras repasaba incoherentemente sus clases de historia, una alarma que indicaba la hora le recordó que debía concentrarse en el material que tendría que exponer, calmadamente salió a la tarima para comenzar a dar sus "clases". A pesar de que su cara estaba marcada por la amargura y su forma de hablar jamás se perturbaba o cambiaba, las personas le prestaban atención y no se aburrían, porque su tono de voz las obligaba a ello, hablaba golpeado, pero de alguna forma te hacía sentir que estaba en lo correcto.

Cuando terminó la conferencia, indiferentemente ofreció las entradas con un costo adicional hacia la sesión de preguntas. Respecto al tema que expuso, él resolvió todas las dudas, pero esta sesión de preguntas se trataba de asuntos laborales sobre de las persona, que no sabían cómo aplicar a su empresa lo que recientemente o en alguna sesión anterior se explicó, Rivaille se encargaba de poner ejemplos aplicables pero a veces no eran suficientes o simplemente las personas tenían una complicación mucho mayor a la del ejemplo.

Sin embargo, la gente preguntaba cosas que a veces le hacían pensar que seguro ganarían más dinero si pudieran ver esas cosas sumamente obvias por sí mismos, en vez de tirarlo para que una persona se las dijera. Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse por cada pregunta estúpida que le hacían, Rivaille puso todas sus "esperanzas" en ese tal Eren Jäger, esperaba que al menos una persona con un nombre legendario le entretuviera. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió a un chico bien formado y corpulento, bastante joven entrar por la puerta. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada, Rivaille pudo reconocer al mismo muchacho que admiró bailar en el club hace dos noches, esos ojos los podría reconocer en cualquier lado.


	2. Chapter 2 Eren Jäger

_Me disculpo por mis errores en la redacción de este y del capítulo anterior, escribo cuando tengo sueño y luego me da flojera revisar, también si hay alguna falta de ortografía, a veces se me pasan. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por los Reviews :D espero disfruten la historia_

* * *

Rivaille esperaba volver a ver a ese muchacho, pero cuando regresara al club, no en ese hotel, en una de sus conferencias y mucho menos en una de sus sesiones de preguntas. Esto era nuevo, Rivaille siempre pensó que la razón de esas personas para realizar esa clase de trabajos era porque no tenían otra opción, pero sí ese chico estaba aquí, era porque quería darse otra oportunidad. Sintió un profundo respeto y autentico interés por las razones del chico para estar ahí.

Luego de que lo invitara a sentarse fue Eren el primero en hablar. –Mi nombre es Eren Jäger, tengo 18 años y…

-No te lo pregunté.- Podía estar maravillado con el muchacho, pero en ningún momento preguntó por sus datos personales. Eren cerró la boca inmediatamente e incluso cambió su postura a una más tensa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿e-eh?- Eren dio un respingo- p-pues yo quería preguntar…

-no me refiero a eso.- le interrumpió Rivaille nuevamente de manera seca intensificando su expresión dura.

Eren se quedó congelado, no sabía que responder y en la búsqueda de las palabras soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente- V-vengo a solucionar mis problemas, señor.

Esa respuesta molestó a Rivaille -¿De qué problemas hablas, mocoso? Responde apropiadamente o no te voy a entender.

-Yo… yo no quiero ser un débil perdedor- La voz le temblaba porque estaba intimidado por la personalidad de Rivaille, pero aún con la voz temblorosa, Rivaille pudo sentir la profunda determinación en la voz de ese chico.

-Me alegra que pienses así, prosigamos- dijo Rivaille leyendo unos papeles y acomodándose informalmente en la silla. Eren estaba sorprendido, pensó que ese hombre enfrente de él por ser millonario debía tener una educación de la más alta categoría y por lo tanto se le figuraba refinado e incluso algo delicado, pero no era así, Rivaille parecía más bien un vulgar hombre de combate a uno que pertenecía a la élite de la sociedad ¿es que estaba siendo engañado? Repasaba en su mente, pero estaba nervioso y no podía decir nada, le hicieron sentir insignificante en un segundo sin siquiera tocarle el orgullo. Eren no podía describirlo, pero de alguna forma, aunque ese hombre le intimidara e hiciera sentir poca cosa, al mismo tiempo imponía respeto y despertaba admiración, era como un líder natural que cualquiera seguiría como perro.

-eemm

-¿Qué?- Eren, desesperado por el silencio, intentó instar a Rivaille a proceder, pero él solo le miró con severidad.

-Yo… yo solo…

-¿No te dije que me respondieras apropiadamente?

-¡S-sí, señor!- Eren no podía evitar responderle de esa manera tan energética, sentía que si no lo hacia ese hombre iba a explotar en furia y lo dejaría hecho trocitos pequeños.- ¿no íbamos a proceder?

-sí, ¿Cuánto planeas hacerme esperar?

-¿eh?- Eren se perdió, sintió que comenzaba a marearse, incluso sintió ganas de llorar. No tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento y optó por bajar la mirada y apretar los puños contra su pantalón

-Mocoso, no tengo tu tiempo ¿planeas tirar a la basura el dinero que pagaste por estar aquí?

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Eren que inmediatamente alzo la vista y miró a Riaville a los ojos gritando un NO con toda la determinación del mundo. No estaba dispuesto a perder ese dinero que tanto le costó juntar.

-quiero…- Comenzó a hablar, en sólo unos minutos entendió que Rivaille no era una persona con la que se pudiera jugar, debía ponerse serio y hablar con seguridad todo el tiempo, o ese hombre lo aplastaría como a una cucaracha.- quiero ser diferente, conozco un solo tipo de vida y no estoy dispuesto a seguir con ella por más tiempo. Ya perdí a mi madre por culpa de los idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que abusar de los débiles y culpar a los inocentes. En un principio pensé que debía matar a todos ellos, pero luego me di cuenta que la mejor venganza se da cuando uno mismo logra el éxito por su propio esfuerzo.

-oohh…- ese "oh" de Rivaille estaba cargado de interés y sorpresa. Alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Por como el muchacho había estado hablando, podía haber jurado que no llegaría a ningún lado con él, pero cuando escuchó esas palabras, sintió como si una chispa dentro de él fuese encendida en llamas. Se encontró nuevamente embelesado por el muchacho, él tenía que ser un ángel que se tropezó y cayó a la tierra, definitivamente. Rivaille incluso, juró ver al chico brillar cuando pronunciaba esas palabras. –entonces ¿Qué camino planeas seguir? –preguntó bajando su vista de nuevo a los papeles que estaba leyendo

-"camino"- repitió Eren pensando un poco sobre ello.- Quiero ser empresario. –dijo con un orgullo indescriptible, como sí se felicitara a sí mismo de haber encontrado la respuesta correcta. Levi entonces dejó de pensar en el como un ángel y en vez de eso lo considero un perro, uno de esos perros fieles pero testarudos que debías disciplinar duramente.

-Esa respuesta no es suficiente.- Replicó Rivaille.

-Digo que, trabajaré duramente para tener una empresa sobre lo que más amo en el mundo.

-¿y eso sería?

-un café-bar. Uno dónde llegue gente decente, uno incluso mejor que el lugar donde trabajo actualmente.

-Ya veo.- Rivaille pensó que sí ese era el sueño de ese niño, debía porvenir de los suburbios, esos lugares abandonados y asquerosamente sucios en que solo visitó una vez pues sabía que aunque quisiera, no podía limpiar todos esos barrios el solo. A él acudían personas que estaban pensando en emprender un banco, un edificio legislativo, un hospital, maquilas o franquicias de empresas que actualmente eran una cadena, pero lo que Eren pedía era poco y demasiado fácil para él

-¿De dónde provienes?

-…- Eren calló por unos segundos y luego, con dificultad, habló.- El país sin nombre.- dijo con lástima. Esa porción de tierra estuvo en guerra los pasados 40 años gracias a la ambición del gobernante de querer someter al mundo entero a los ideales que impuso en la mente de sus plebes. Cuando su fuerza militar comenzó a invadir tierras extrajeras, el mundo entero se opuso y comenzó a pelear en contra del país. Al final, el pueblo quedó sin líder y el país sin nombre por el profundo odio del mundo hacia ellos. La madre de Eren fue asesinada luego de ser brutalmente violada por perros cobardes hambrientos de sexo que perdieron a sus esposas por la guerra. Su padre desapareció luego de ser acusado por el gobierno bajo cargos de traición hacia la patria, probablemente también estaba muerto, pero nadie lo podía decir con certeza y Eren de diez años, quedó solo en el mundo. –Quiero demostrarle al mundo entero que yo puedo lograr mucho, aunque esté solo y sin apoyo, por eso estoy aquí

Con solo el lugar de procedencia, Rivaille pudo entender mucho de Eren, él sabía a la perfección que la vida en el país sin nombre estaba considerada como la peor. Las niñas pequeñas eran abusadas sexualmente y secuestradas o separadas de sus padres con propósitos impulcros que en su mayoría eran de carácter sexual, mientras los niños eran golpeados hasta la muerte con el propósito de conseguir más comida y disminuir la escasez de agua ya que el territorio del país era mayormente seco. En unas cuantas ocasiones los golpes a los niños, perros, gatos y ancianos eran utilizados como entretenimiento o juegos, donde el ganador era quien lograba matarlos. Madres y padres eran asesinados por los constantes combates por alimento provocados por el mismo pueblo. Cuando Rivaille leyó la situación en aquellas tierras en el periódico sintió repugnancia por los humanos.

Ablandando su expresión entera, Rivaille puso la papelería con toda la información de Eren en una caja con un propósito específico prometiendo ayudarle. El joven chico sonrió tan amplio, que Rivaille sintió que le dolían los ojos por ver tanto resplandor. Ese muchacho tenía que ser un ángel, no había otra explicación.

Cuando Eren estuvo a punto de irse, de pronto y con un brinco se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta y giró a ver a Rivaille, lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza. Sus ojos eran transparentes como el agua, así que para Rivaille fue fácil saber las emociones que ese chico estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado al ver el raro comportamiento de Eren

-No es nada…- mintió, pero sus orejas se pusieron rojas y su voz no sonó para nada convincente

-¿Te quedó alguna duda, mocoso?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es?- Rivaille comenzaba a impacientarse, no le gustaba que no le respondieran a la primera

-us-usted…- Eren se encontró incapaz de ordenar las palabras que tenía en la cabeza

-¿yo qué?, oye ya me estoy cansando de interrogarte, habla de una puta vez.

Eren giró a verlo sorprendido por el uso de ese vocabulario que pensó que la gente como Rivaille no utilizaba, pero le quedó claro en ese instante que todo lo que pensaba sobre la gente millonaria no era más que un engaño de la gente idealista que hablaba de ellos como si fueran dioses inalcanzables.

-¿Usted frecuenta algún club?- Rivaille lo examinó con la mirada

-Si hablas del club en el que trabajas, no lo frecuento. Pero planeo hacerlo de ahora en adelante

-o sea que… me reconoció ¿no? ¿Usted se quedó al show no es así?- Preguntó Eren, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su tono de voz

-precisamente, la respuesta es sí a ambas cosas.

Eren le miró con pánico.

-Eso quiere decir que, usted fue uno de esos hombres que se marchó la recepción inmediatamente después que terminé con el show ¿no?

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Eren miró al suelo con decepción y dolor, odiaba cuando este tipo de cosas le pasaban. -¿por qué razón quiere usted frecuentar el club de ahora en adelante? ¿Es usted homosexual?- Eren le hablo en un tono de voz seco y _demasiado respetuoso_, sabía que estaba arriesgando su pellejo al preguntar tal cosa y hablar de esa forma, pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber si su dignidad estaba intacta.

Rivaille con una mirada severa y el ceño sumamente fruncido se levantó de un golpe de su asiento y miró detenidamente a Eren. El chico por su parte sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Podía darse por muerto.


	3. Chapter 3 historias

_primero que nada, perdón por dejar de actualizar... las fiestas de fin de año me provocaron un bloqueo y aún no se va completamente. En fin, mil disculpas y muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews, follows y favs me ponen muy contenta n,n. _

_por cierto, será mejor que presten atención a los detalles de este fanfic. Eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

-¿Te parece que tengo cara de homosexual?- preguntó Rivaille sumamente molesto

-N-no, p-pero…- Ese hombre tenía el poder de hacer que hasta su voz temblara, se sentía tan reducido como un insecto, ese hombre tal vez era más pequeño que él, pero eso era en físico, su carácter era mucho más fuerte que el de Eren.

-Pero nada, lárgate, yo contactare contigo después- Eren pudo notar que Rivaille hablaba como si le estuviera dando órdenes a un soldado de la milicia, pero sus palabras no eran duras, era su tono de voz el que las hacia parecer así.

Prefirió no quedarse pensando mucho tiempo y se retiró inmediatamente luego de decir un nervioso gracias. A Rivaille se le hizo como un perro que huía con la cola entre las patas e irremediablemente le causó gracia y su ira se fue, aunque su expresión no varió ni un poco.

Las sesiones de preguntas con Rivaille nunca iban de tal manera, pero rara vez un chico tan joven pagaba por una, y cuando eso sucedía, Rivaille olvidaba por completo que eran críos que fácilmente se intimidaban por un adulto y el resultado era el mismo, nunca lograban preguntar nada. Pero para eso estaba la ficha de datos con todos los medios para contactarlos, para darles una ayuda personal. Rivaille era de la opinión de que el éxito debía compartirse.

Por supuesto que solo ayudaba a aquellos que tenían determinación, de cada sesión generalmente solo seleccionaba a dos personas dependiendo de su tiempo, cuando su hermana aún estaba sana seleccionaba a cuatro o cinco, pero en aquel entonces las actividades y responsabilidades de los negocios familiares eran compartidas y no recaían solo en él.

Los negocios no eran todo de lo que debía encargarse, llevar el apellido de la familia Rivaille conllevaba un precio muy alto y había que pagarlo sí o sí.

Cuando los humanos lograron salir de las murallas, la humanidad encontró y se distribuyó nuevas tierras. Obviamente hubo muchos desacuerdos, acuerdos, tratados, compras, ventas, trámites legales, trámites ilegales. La humanidad entera se salió del control del Rey y en consecuencia se desató una guerra civil.

Luego de eso surgieron los países, entre ellos Francia, uno de los territorios más conflictivos por determinadas ventajas que su territorio poseía y que muchos corruptos querían hacerse de ellas. Al final fueron los corruptos quienes ganaron las batallas y los soldados fueron obligados a formar parte de la clase baja; campesinos. Entre ellos se encontraba el nieto del que fue conocido en la historia como "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Pero ese hombre nunca se dio por vencido, nunca se conformó y aunque ser un soldado era una marca que le impedía hacerse rico por el camino fácil como los nobles, el mismo se abrió paso por la fuerza.

Fuera de la nobleza, él era el hombre que más dinero y tierras poseía. Eso a los nobles no les gustó, pero a diferencia de ellos Lance Rivaille estaba obligado a pagar impuestos y como era el mayor ingreso para el reino, el rey siempre lo protegió silenciosamente, pues a diferencia de los nobles, nunca se opuso a su éxito.

Generaciones después, la familia Rivaille aún se veía obligada a pelear por sus derechos contra los nobles. Muchas veces apuntaron armas en contra de ellos. Fue de esa forma que los padres de Levi Rivaille murieron. Levi ahora debía encargarse de neutralizarlos y mantenerlos contentos. Él nunca se quejaría, pero era demasiada presión.

Por otro lado, Eren estaba llegando a su pequeño hogar, se trataba de una humilde casa que con mucho esfuerzo logró comprar. Era pequeña y aunque no estaba muy bien adornada, era confortable y ordenada.

Suspiró un poco al pensar en lo humillante que su trabajo era, pero por alguna razón cuando subía al escenario a bailar, todo pudor y remordimiento se desvanecían, era como una maldición. Amaba bailar, pero él era un hombre y eso no se miraba favorable para él.

Revisó su buzón y encontró una carta en él. Encontraba una de vez en cuando, no tenía mucha familia viva, pero la tenía. Sin embargo, se asustó horriblemente cuando leyó el remitente, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo y respiro profundamente, dijera lo que dijera no iba a afectarlo.

Eren leían tranquilamente la carta que le habían enviado y luego la guardó. Era una clara amenaza exigiendo que volviera a su país de origen. La excusa de la carta era el anuncio de un nuevo líder y exigía al pueblo que emigró a regresar con la promesa de que el nuevo gobierno ofrecería mejorías, comida y refugio. No necesariamente se requería ser un genio para entender que ese era un completo engaño. Eren podía no ser el ser más inteligente y capaz, pero no tenía inocencia y no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente.

La alarma de su celular sonó y recordó que muy pronto sería la hora para marcharse al trabajo así que se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa al uniforme.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche, Rivaille se encontraba en la entrada del club, mirando fijamente la entrada. Por alguna razón recordó que hace solo tres días él aún estaba casado y de alguna forma comenzó a vacilar, la disolución de su matrimonio aún le pesaba por lo reciente que era, en aquel entonces era inconcebible pasearse por uno de estos lugares, pero cuando recordó los ojos del muchacho, se decidió e ingresó.

Divisó a Eren en la barra y se sentó en uno de los bancos.

-Quiero el mismo que me diste la última vez.- Le dijo al notarle cerca. Eren dio un brinco en su lugar y volteó su rostro bruscamente, reconocería esa manera de hablar donde fuera

-¿Cuál… era?-

Rivaille le miró severamente. Eren no solía olvidar esa clase de cosas, pero Rivaille lo ponía nervioso e inevitablemente le nacía amnesia y ahora con esa mirada encima sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sin saber por qué ese hombre le inspiraba temor.

-Recuérdalo- ordenó colocándose en una posición de aburrimiento.

-Al menos pudo decir buenas noches…- murmuró Eren entre dientes.

-Buenas noches.- contestó Rivaille secamente, obviamente lo había escuchado, tenía ganas de responderle, pero se contuvo frunciendo los labios y continuando con su trabajo. No tenía idea de que trago le dio la última vez, pero él siempre ofrecía uno en especial y optó por darle ese.

-Aquí tiene…- dijo colocando nerviosamente la copa sobre la barra.

-Ya veo que pudiste recordarlo.- Eren suspiró aliviado cuando supo que había acertado y se giró para pulir un par de copas.

-¿Bailaras hoy?- Eren pausó bruscamente. En primera, la vez anterior Rivaille lo ignoró por completo y no le dirigió la palabra más que para pedir otro trago o una cerveza, pero ahora le hablaba y la primera pregunta tenía que ser precisamente esa.

-N-no lo sé.- contestó.

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?- indagó Rivaille porque esa respuesta le pareció más bien una forma para evadir su pregunta.

-Simplemente el dueño o la jefa me avisan el mismo día y horas antes sí tengo que bailar o no.- Lo que decía era totalmente verdad, pues Eren era mejor improvisando y cuando no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-ya veo.- Respondió Rivaille. Luego de eso surgió un silencio que se sintió incómodo para Eren. Así que simplemente se giró de nuevo para seguir puliendo sus copas. Pero minutos después, por mera curiosidad volteó hacia Rivaille nuevamente, descubriéndolo con una de las bailarinas acariciando su rostro y ofreciendo sus servicios. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de reproche, pero antes de que se dejara llevar por un impulso y hablara, uno de los meseros se le acercó dejando en sus manos una nota.

El papel era el de siempre y la letra conocida "Hoy te toca". Era la letra de la gerente, eso quería decir que hoy bailaría y para su disgusto con Rivaille ahí presente. Se retiró silenciosamente mientras Rivaille estaba distraído negándole todo a la mujer.

Hora y media después, anunciaron en los altavoces un show especial, Rivaille sonrió y la mujer chasqueó la lengua, ella debía retirarse hacia otro salón y notando que Rivaille no se movió de su asiento supo que se quedaría al show. La mujer fue a ofrecerse a Rivaille no por falta de clientes, pues el lugar a pesar de ser día de semana estaba repleto, sino porque le había gustado cuando lo miró a lo lejos así que por su cuenta se le acercó, pero ahora debía alejarse y lo hacía con irritación.

El bien disimulado escenario comenzó a iluminarse y de entre la oscuridad apareció Eren con un pequeño bóxer negro de látex ajustado y unas medias del mismo color. Su cuello era adornado por un collar negro con pequeños broches plateados. Rivaille, en su silla quedó embelesado por tal apariencia como la primera vez, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Eren descendió por el tubo, luego se giró dando la espalda y volviendo a descender, dejando expuesto su trasero cubierto por el látex. Cuantas ganas tenía de arrancar el látex de ese trasero y tocarlo, morderlo, acariciarlo.

Su deseo sexual por Eren se volvió mayor cuando lo vio subirse al tubo y girar en él, parecía volar, parecía como si el tubo fuese una extensión de su cuerpo. La propia mano de Eren acarició su desnudo torso bajando hasta su vientre y separó un poco de la prenda de su piel, dejando ver el inicio del camino hacia su entrepierna. Por dios que sí pudiera lo desnudaba y lo follaba ahí mismo.

Eren movió delicadamente sus caderas dejando que sus piernas se separaran, acaricio su entrepierna por encima de la ropa y luego de eso abrió las piernas hasta hacerlo tocar el piso. Se giró quedando de rodillas y haciendo un movimiento gatuno.

Se notaba que los hombres de todo el lugar estaban en el límite, muchos con las caras rojas, los ojos fuera de sus orbes y las babas en el piso. Rivaille no variaba su expresión, pero podía sentir como su pantalón era cada vez más apretado.

En un instante, la mirada de Eren se cruzó con la de Rivaille, quien al notarlo le hizo un gesto pervertido con el rostro, lamiéndose los labios y mirándolo con morbo. Eren enrojeció y se giró, pero no podía detenerse así que comenzó a mover sensualmente su trasero, luego a tocarlo, luego a apretarlo. Lo que fuera pero no quería voltear de nuevo.

Sin embargo sabía que no podía permanecer así, y con la mirada tímida hacia un lado, con el rostro rojo, volvió a mostrar su torso pellizcando suavemente una de sus tetillas mientras mordía sus labios de manera provocativa.

Eso era todo, Rivaille necesitaba liberar esa calor furioso que comenzaba a hervir desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero no podía dejar de ver a Eren, era como una droga, como si fuera un adicto que necesitaba la dosis entera e incluso más. Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza exótica de Eren, nunca en su vida se imaginó que un muchacho podría provocarle tal calor y tanto deseo. Necesitaba ese cuerpo para él, joder que sí.

Eren cerró el Show bajando sensualmente del tuvo quedando con las piernas abiertas y las puntas de sus dedos metidas en el bóxer.

Unos cuantos hombres se levantaron corriendo hacia la recepción y Eren les miró con desprecio, Rivaille lo notó aunque Eren inmediatamente disimulara, se sabía a la perfección que ellos querían comprar una noche con Eren, pero no lograrían su cometido.

-No soy una prostituta- le dijo con molestia mirándolo directamente a los ojos- así que deje de mirarme, por favor

Una hora después de que el espectáculo terminara, Eren estaba de regreso en la barra. Rivaille ni siquiera le prestó atención y continuó probándolo con la mirada, probaba cada fibra de su ser, lo degustaba, lo saboreaba, lo poseía, pero sabía que no podía tocarlo y eso lo fastidiaba.

-dime algo, como es posible que todos esos hombres amen cuando bailas pero no vengan a acosarte aquí.-

-¿se refiere al por qué no hacen lo que precisamente usted está haciendo?

Rivaille lo miró molesto, pero le contesto afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pues ninguno de ellos ha venido a la barra nunca, los meseros se encargan de llevarles los tragos y las cervezas, yo solo los preparo. El lugar está bastante lleno, pero esta barra está vacía salvo por usted.

Entonces Rivaille lo notó, era su segunda vez en ese lugar así que no le prestó atención al detalle de que realmente él era el único en esa barra que constaba solo de cuatro asientos.

Se quedó media hora más hasta que recibió una llamada de su hermana, quién le pedía que fuera a visitarla, que quería verle y si era ella debía atender rápidamente, no por obligación, sino por el amor fraternal que le tenía. Rivaille estaba plenamente consciente de que en cualquier momento la podía perder, así que estaba decidido a darle una buena vida mientras le durara.

Eren se alivió cuando vio a Rivaille saliendo del club. Pero toda su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando estaba de regreso del trabajo y entró en su casa encontrándose con un espeluznante escenario y otra carta.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Quien es Eren?

Como toda buena Rivaille, la hermana de Levi había disimulado muy bien en su llamada el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Para cuando Levi llegó al hospital su hermana se encontraba en intensivos, aparentemente en medio de su desesperación lo había llamado a sabidas que el hospital no lo haría a menos que ella falleciera, pues su enfermedad la enviaba hacia esa sala bastante seguido.

Rivaille se sentó en la sala de espera, tratando de imaginar porqué se contactó con él, era normal para ella tener esta clase de emergencias y no solía llamarlo para, según ella, no molestar. Tal vez por las copas que llevaba encima, pero Rivaille no había notado que esa llamada fue a la 01:30 de la mañana, una hora en la que su hermana definitivamente no llamaría, simplemente no lo analizó y ahora estaba tratando de entender el porqué.

Cuando uno de los médicos le dijo que su hermana ya estaba estable pero que no podría verla hasta el día siguiente, Rivaille se dirigió a su apartamento, ahí mismo tenía una oficina dónde antes solía trabajar con ella. Era estresante no saber en cuál de todas esas emergencias ella iba a ceder, pero su naturaleza fuerte siempre lo encaminaba hacia adelante. La vida sigue y él no podía quedarse atrás ni en broma.

A eso del mediodía recibió un fax, uno un poco preocupante. La casa Rivaille, una mansión situada en un territorio alejado de la cuidad pero dentro del territorio de la capital, estaba siendo visitada constantemente por una de las familias nobles: los Eiguren, una familia que tenía bastante historia con la suya. Pensativo, se quedó leyendo una y otra vez ese fax.

Rivaille ahora residía en un apartamento, pero la realidad de su vida era muy distinta, su familia poseía mansiones en casi cada cuidad importante de Francia, algunas casas en la playa y otras en el extranjero, pero la mansión principal era la establecida en París, en la que él y sus hermanos nacieron y se criaron y la cual tuvieron que abandonar luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Ni él ni su hermana tenían idea sí algún día podrían retornar.

Por otro lado, Eren, se estaba duchando sin poder creer con lo que se había encontrado cuando entró a su casa, en el piso y pegadas en las paredes habían decenas de fotos dónde lo mostraban realizando cada una de sus actividades diarias, algunas incluso fueron tomadas dentro de su casa. Con miedo cogió la carta que yacía en el piso. "Sabemos lo que haces, sabemos a qué te dedicas, sabemos cómo vives y sabemos cómo hacerte volver". Eren se espantó y con un miedo sofocante comenzó a revisar cada rincón de su casa para poder encontrar las cámaras o alguna evidencia de ellas, pero no había nada.

Empuñó su mano apretándola, observándola por algunos segundos. Todo estaba demasiado confuso para él y el problema era que no tenía a nadie a quién abocarse, nadie a quién pedirle consejo. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados o lloriqueando, así decidido y con la mirada firme, se prometió a sí mismo matar a quienes lo estaban jodiendo.

"Las bestias que se disfrazan de humanos no merecen vivir"; esa era su filosofía de vida. Eren creció en un mundo cruel, dónde el fuerte se come al débil y era capaz de presenciar esa ley a cada momento, pero se percató de ello cuando se quedó sin padres.

Cuando terminaba de secarse el cabello, ya vestido y algo agotado, escucho su teléfono sonar, con pereza se levantó a contestar.

-¿Si?- Normalmente no recibía llamadas, no podía evitar estar un poco extrañado.

-¿Hablo a la residencia de Eren Jäger?- …Esa voz.

-S-Sí, él habla- de nuevo temblando, de nuevo flaqueando, de nuevo nervioso.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, te habla Rivaille.- La voz al otro lado de la línea era fuerte, indiferente, con un deje de fastidio y, sobretodo, estremecedora.

-¿Q-que? ¿Por qué?- No podía evitar temblar cuando escuchaba esa voz, provocaba que la suya le fallara al querer pronunciar palabras.

-¿Cómo que por qué, mocoso estúpido? ¿Quién diablos solicitó mi ayuda hace unos días? 5, para ser exactos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiéndose idiota e inferior, siendo reducido. Muy en el fondo odiaba a ese hombre que le provocaba una sensación de debilidad inherente a sí mismo, como sí en verdad lo fuera. Pero sabía que debía responderle fuerte y claro, así que suspirando para recobrar su seguridad y cordura le respondió

-Es verdad, fui yo. Entonces me va a ayudar ¿no?- Eren escucho silencio y un par de teclas presionándose al otro lado de la línea. Segundos después Rivaille habló.

-La respuesta es obvia. Nos reuniremos en una semana, en el restaurante de comida nacional del centro de París, debes conocerlo, a las 7:30 p.m. Sí no llegas puntual, no hay ayuda ni una mierda.

-E-entonces sería miércoles a las 7:30 p.m. Creo que estaré disponible.- justo los miércoles era su día libre en el trabajo, eso era un alivio, uno muy enorme.

-Nos vemos, mocoso.- Tras decir esto, Rivaille colgó. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en el rostro de Eren, pero inmediatamente después sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose a sí mismo que fue producto de la liberación al estrés que Rivaille le provocó con su llamada.

Se lanzó a su cama y se quedó dormido de inmediato, olvidando completamente que su integridad corría peligro, pero ¿cómo acordarse de eso luego del bulto de emociones que experimentó luego de esa llamada?

Jueves por la mañana Rivaille se encontraba leyendo unos documentos sentado al lado de la cama dónde descansaba su hermana, de vez en cuando anotaba algo, sin embargo, bruscamente su cuerpo se paralizó recordando la voz de ese mocoso, por razones desconocidas pudo escuchar su voz un poco más delicada por teléfono, una voz preciosa, no quería dejar de escucharla, pero su vida ocupada lo obligaba a hacer esa llamada lo más breve posible. Cuando colgó se sintió tentado a llamar de nuevo, pero no tenía una excusa o tiempo, así que simplemente no lo hizo.

Dejó los documentos de lado cuando escuchó a su hermana removerse en su cama, la observó detenidamente: estaba pálida, más delgada de lo que debería, tenía manchas rojizas pequeñas en algunas partes visibles, los labios que solían ser rosados, ahora eran blancos y secos.

Tal vez sintiendo su mirada, su hermana abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a los suyos. Ahí recordó que su hermana era tan fuerte como él, en su mirada no había una chispa de miedo o duda, solo un dolor disimulado por la dureza, uno que solo se podía apreciar cuando se era capaz de sostener la mirada a un Rivaille.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó aun observándola

-Bien.- contestó, observándolo también. Luego de eso, ella giró la mirada y se sentó en la cama. Rivaille solo estaba atento.

-Levi…

-¿Qué?- lo sabía, ella quería decirle algo.

-Quiero volver.

Rivaille la miró un poco desconcertado.- ¿Volver? ¿A dónde?- Ella lo miro seria, con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca pudo ver antes ni cuando ella aún estaba llena de vida.

-A casa, Levi, ahí es al único lugar donde ambos podemos volver.

Rivaille la miró sorprendido y fastidiado. Su petición era un verdadero problema.

Miércoles por la noche, una semana más tarde, Rivaille esperaba sentado a que su invitado llegara, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero aún no eran las 7:30, y tratando de distraerse con algo, notó una pequeña mancha en el mantel, oh no, eso sí que no. Se levantó de inmediato para hablar con uno de los meseros, ese mantel debía ser cambiado de inmediato o el mismo iría a lavarlo.

Cuando regresó a su mesa, Eren se estaba sentando, estaba totalmente nervioso viendo hacia un lado, cuando su vista se dirigió hacia el frente y divisó a Rivaille inmediatamente se irguió. Rivaille entonces quedó deslumbrado, Eren portaba un traje negro elegante y moderno, el estilo era asimétrico, pero los detalles eran delicados y finos. Su corbata era de un color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, como sí los resaltara.

Eren quedó de igual manera, nunca logró ver al hombre de pie con sus trajes, pero viéndolo así, parado, con una vista completa de él, su rostro enrojeció, inconscientemente pensó "es… es guapo… y pequeño…"

Cuando el mantel por fin fue cambiado, Rivaille invitó a Eren a sentarse. Con movimientos un poco tiesos, el joven logró sentarse cómodamente en la silla. Después de apartar la servilleta del plato base miró a Rivaille. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal ¡Olvidó por completo saludarlo! Impulsivamente se levantó de su asiento de nuevo y con una reverencia, soltó un buenas noches que hizo que buena parte de los comensales presentes girara a verlo. Eren enrojeció de vergüenza y Rivaille lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

Avergonzado se sentó con la cabeza gacha. –Será mejor que te comportes, mocoso.- le dijo Rivaille con un tono amenazante. Eso hizo que el chico apretara la expresión de su rostro haciendo que hasta sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

Con las manos temblorosas, eren asió el menú que uno de los meseros colocó sobre la mesa cuando el mantel fue cambiado, Rivaille le imitó en silencio.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Eren trataba de tomar agua u observar detenidamente los "interesantes" cubiertos, pues si alzaba la mirada aunque fuera un poco, se topaba con la de Rivaille, esa mirada tan filosa y gélida que provocaba que Eren se congelara hasta los huesos. Rivaille solo lo observaba con aburrimiento, pero no solo a él, sino que a todo su entorno. Eren se pudo dar cuenta cuando vio que el codo y antebrazo dónde estaba apoyada su cabeza se movían levemente hacia los lados.

-mmm…- Eso fue, lo único que pronunció Rivaille hasta que la comida fue servida.

Luego de comer, Rivaille saco unos papeles y un par de plumas. -¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se crea una empresa?

Eren lo miró atentamente y luego bajó la mirada pensativo. La verdad no tenía ni idea. –No.- Contestó. Rivaille soltó un suspiro parecido a una queja de fastidio.

-Tsk, en ese caso empezaremos por lo más básico. ¿Con cuánto capital cuentas?

-No es demasiado, pero es al red…-

-¡Sh!- Eren cerró la boca rápidamente. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Levi miraba fijamente un punto, pero su mero instinto le dijo que no volteara a ver el también.

Rivaille se puso de pie, Eren no pudo verlo, pero Rivaille estaba presionando algunos botones de un aparato extraño, luego de un par de pasos, lo volteó a ver casi con odio y con bastante irritación. Se acercó rápidamente y le susurró al oído –Sígueme.

Eren enrojeció por la cercanía repentina de Rivaille, pudo sentir el calor de su aliento, y sin querer giró a ver hacia el punto que Rivaille observaba anteriormente, le costó unos segundos, pero pudo distinguir el lente de una cámara, ahí su rostro pasó de rojo a blanco. En un impulso salió casi corriendo del restaurante, Rivaille lo observó sorprendido pero no pudo detenerlo, sin embargo, una vez fuera del restaurante corrió también. Eren corría hacía el lugar dónde estaba la cámara. Cuando por fin llegó, Rivaille lo alcanzó y lo cogió del brazo apartándolo, pero Eren pudo verlo, como un hombre rubio, alto y otro moreno e igualmente alto mataban a base de golpes a un hombre con una cámara, le gritaban cosas como "¿¡para quién trabajas!?", "¿¡Quién eres tú, bastardo!?".

Cuando el hombre expiró, los dos hombres prominentes se acercaron hacía Rivaille y Eren, pero Eren inmediatamente puso sus sentidos alerta y en una posición de pelea, a la defensiva, les alzó los puños a ambos.

-Erd, Günter, buen trabajo.- dijo Rivaille, Eren entonces abrió los ojos como platos y bajó sus brazos ¿Rivaille los conocía? A decir verdad, estaba totalmente confundido, era cierto que ese hombre los estaba espiando, pero ¿Por qué esos hombres iban a matarlo? Eren tenía sus razones, pero no podía saber si Rivaille y ese par las tenían también.

-Siendo honestos, este no fue nada, lamentablemente no logramos sacarle información.- Günter habló con decepción, y Erd solo negó con la cabeza por el fracaso.

Rivaille miró al tipo con odio y lástima al mismo tiempo, sin titubear le quitó la cámara de sus manos y comenzó a ver las fotos. En todas ellas estaba enfocado únicamente Eren, él salía en algunas, pero fuera de foco o en una orilla, así que ese "espía" no estaba dirigido para él. Con la interrogante marcada en sus ojos miró hacia dónde estaba Eren quién le devolvió una mirada igualmente confusa. ¿Quién diablos era ese mocoso?

Rivaille tuvo en el pasado esta clase de encuentros, tanto por parte de las familias nobles cómo de algún extorsionista idiota. Pero ¿Por qué un chico humilde que trabajaba en un club tendría esta clase de problemas? Sintió curiosidad por Eren, esta vez una diferente, una qué le hizo preguntarse verdaderamente por Eren y no por una forma de llevárselo a la cama, sin querer su mirada confusa se volvió en una fija y Eren la sostuvo sin miedo alguno, pero en sus ojos aún notaba ese "¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Erd y Günter, ignorando deliberadamente lo que sucedía entre Eren y Rivaille para dar por completo su trabajo, comenzaron a registrar al hombre de pies a cabeza, los bolsillos, el interior de la ropa, los zapatos, dentro de los calcetines, hasta que Erd, en un bolsillo que se escondía en el pantalón encontró una nota. Luego de leerla, se levantó tranquilamente y le entregó el papel a Eren.

Cuando Eren leyó el papel su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero luego, el odio invadió su rostro mientras observaba al hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo.

"_Tenemos algo que amas, vuelve sí no quieres que muera"_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Esperanza o desilusión?

El fuerte impulso que Eren llevaba para correr hacia quién sabe dónde fue detenido por Rivaille inmediatamente, sometiéndolo debajo de su zapato luego de lanzarlo al suelo sin consideración alguna. Eren se encontró boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de ser reducido tan fácilmente, supuestamente era muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en ese instante ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Miró a Rivaille a los ojos, retándolo, trató con todas sus fuerzas de empujar la pierna que lo mantenía prisionero contra el suelo, pero fue totalmente inútil.

-¡Suélteme! ¿¡Qué le pasa!?- Aunque sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Eren no dejó de removerse como gusano. El pie le hacía presión en la parte que une el cuello con el pecho, le cortaba un poco la respiración y eso debilitaba sus movimientos de defensa.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, mocoso.- respondió secamente, mirándolo. -¿A dónde pretendes ir?

-…- Eren no contestó, sólo miró a Rivaille con una mirada retadora e indómita, tratando sin descanso de liberarse de su pie sin éxito. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre poseía una fuerza increíble que lo superaba por mucho.

Rivaille entonces ejerció más presión con su pie lastimando a Eren, provocando que soltara un fuerte quejido de dolor. Con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos en contra de su voluntad, hizo un último esfuerzo por zafarse, pero no pudo.

-Te voy a soltar solo si te quedas quieto de una puta vez.

Eren miró hacia un lado totalmente derrotado, apretó los dientes y trató de afirmar, entonces Rivaille apartó su pie y Eren inmediatamente se sentó, acariciando la parte adolorida que acaba de ser agredida y temblando de ira. Aunque era impulsivo, no era tan idiota como para retar a Rivaille a una pelea.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.- dijo Rivaille secamente, más ordenando que sugiriendo.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y sin intenciones de obedecer, se levantó del suelo, pero en vez de seguir a Rivaille, comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, fue entonces cuando Erd y Günter lo detuvieron adelantándose e impidiéndole el paso. Rivaille se acercó por su espalda y Eren se sintió completamente perdido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo de ser golpeado.

-Mocoso, ¿en verdad planeas regresar solo a tu casa?- Le preguntó Rivaille.

-No veo qué problema hay en eso- Aunque tenía miedo, a Eren no le tembló la voz, a pesar de que ya había perdido, no pensaba ceder ante nada.

Erd habló entonces: -Escucha, ¿Eren? Ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto? Rivaille tiene razón en lo que dice, él no es bueno expresándose con palabras, pero piensa un poco, sí ellos sabían de esta cita que en definitiva solo te fue informada a ti, ¿No crees que es bastante obvio que saben cada paso que das? No sé qué pasa contigo, pero definitivamente alguien te está vigilando todo el tiempo.

-¿Y eso qué? No son la gran cosa, si algún día hacen algo, yo los puedo matar.- Eren habló con certeza y Rivaille en su interior se fastidió demasiado, Eren ya debía ser un adulto ¿por qué pensaba de forma tan inmadura? Fue entonces cuando notó el rostro aún aniñado y poco desarrollado que poseía.

-Hablas mucho, pero ni siquiera pudiste apartar mi pie ¿no te parece que estás demasiado confiado, pequeño pedazo de mierda?- Rivaille le miró con desprecio y Eren se molestó, pero no quería enfrentarlo, así que se conformó con mirarlo fijamente con una mirada retadora. Rivaille lo miró con una indiferencia abrumadora, con la mirada Eren sintió que prácticamente le dijo "Ni en miradas me puedes ganar, moco estúpido".

-Sube al auto, si no sigues contestándole a Rivaille, prometemos que regresarás ileso a tu casa.- Dijo Günter, abriendo la puerta de un auto del estilo que Eren miraba en las revistas y juraba que jamás iba a tener, pues costaban más de lo que ganaría en toda su vida. Su ilusión por subirse por primera vez a algo que pensó fuera de su alcance y la resignación de su debilidad contra la fuerza de Rivaille lo llevaron a subirse al carro, detrás de él se subió Rivaille, sentándose a la par. Erd y Günter ocuparon los asientos delanteros. Eren dio su dirección y el auto se puso en marcha.

No hubo conversación en todo el camino, Rivaille ni siquiera lo miró una sola vez y Eren comenzaba a preguntarse si el interés de Rivaille por él era plenamente sexual, pero aunque fuera así ¿no debería mirarlo? ¿No debería aunque sea prestarle atención? Pero no era así, Rivaille se mantenía absorto en la ventana y Eren se sentía completamente invisible.

Llegando a casa de Eren, Rivaille hizo un mal gesto y luego de eso miró a Eren, pero no le dijo nada, solo lo miraba, atentamente, tan absorto como miraba la ventana y Eren se sintió tan nervioso que podía jurar que estaba temblando. -Será mejor que cuides tu estúpido ser, mocoso, parece que estás en un peligro inminente.- Rivaille habló después de estarlo observando bastante rato, luego de eso Eren hizo un gesto de desconfianza y se bajó del auto, se despidió de los tres hombres y entró a su casa.

Erd y Günter miraron a Rivaille al mismo tiempo y él solo chasqueó la lengua y les ordenó que fueran a dejarlo a su apartamento.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Rivaille estaba de regreso al club, una complicación con la venta de una de sus tierras lo mantuvo ocupado durante todo ese tiempo por los asuntos legales, eso y su hermana, que cada día se alejaba más de la vida. Divisó a Eren y se sentó en la barra nuevamente, Eren lo miró y con mala gana se le acercó, preguntó si deseaba el trago de siempre o cerveza. Rivaille estaba un poco abatido, así que pidió cerveza desde temprano.

Eren no notó el abatimiento de Rivaille, pero notó las ojeras que traía bajo los ojos y lo percibió más lejano que de costumbre. -¿Ha estado trabajando mucho?- Si bien no necesariamente le importaba, tampoco le resultaba cómodo estar en silencio con Rivaille.

Rivaille solo lo miró por un rato y al igual que días antes, se quedó absorto observándolo, Eren de nuevo se puso nervioso y esta vez un sonrojo comenzó a surgirle en las mejillas.

-Más de lo que debería.- Contestó sin ganas, Eren entonces comprendió que no quería hablar.

Eren estaba avisado desde la mañana de ese día que bailaría, así que a las 11:30 de la noche debía retirarse de la barra, pero esta vez, Rivaille no parecía que iba a distraerse con nada, pues a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, no estaba observando sus alrededores, ni estaba siendo acosado por alguna striper o bailarina. Fue entonces cuando Eren divisó al par de hombres del otro día, observando alertas, pero uno de ellos, el rubio, estaba rodeado de varias bailarinas y ahí entendió todo, esta vez estaba con guardaespaldas de confianza, así que no tenía motivos para estar nervioso.

Debido a una sobre orden de bebidas alcohólicas de un grupo de al menos quince hombres, Eren no pudo retirarse hasta las 11:45 y cuando se estaba marchando, Rivaille mostró lo que Eren tanto odiaba: una sonrisa pervertida, con un deje de victoria. Con el ceño fruncido se marchó a los vestidores, y entonces Rivaille apartó el mejor lugar para poder verlo.

Minutos después, comenzó el ritual de anunciar por los altavoces el espectáculo especial. Erd y Günter tenían órdenes de retirarse sí eso pasaba y permiso para divertirse con una de las mujeres, así que se retiraron a los salones privados, mientras Rivaille esperaba impaciente por volver a ver la sensualidad de Eren. Los días que bailaba eran aleatorios, pero parece que él tenía buena suerte para acertar.

Una suave luz blanca comenzó a deslizarse por el escenario hasta que por fin iluminó a Eren. Esta vez estaba vestido con un chaleco negro corto, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, de nuevo portaba un bóxer ajustado, de tela negro con líneas azules brillantes, una corbata azul brillante adornaba su cuello y torso, en las muñecas tenía como adorno un par de esposas "roto" y sus piernas estaban cubiertas hasta la mitad de los muslos por botas negras con adornos azules.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Eren se arrodilló en el suelo y acariciando sus caderas y muslos movió sus hombros descendiendo poco a poco, hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en el suelo con sus manos, en esa posición sugerente, comenzó a balancear el trasero moviéndolo sensualmente, provocando al resto de su cuerpo moverse también.

Apoyó su antebrazo en el suelo y escondió la cabeza sin dejar de moverse, con la mano libre acarició su trasero que en ese momento estaba levantado, apretó sus glúteos e hizo un gesto con el que parecía haber gemido.

Levi estaba en primera fila, y tenía plena vista al trasero de Eren y a sus gestos. A ese chico definitivamente lo iba a desnudar un día y apreciaría esas bellezas que la escasa ropa que utilizaba ocultaban. Eren se levantó lenta y tortuosamente del suelo y cuando estuvo incado otra vez, acarició el tubo con sus manos, deslizándolas de arriba abajo como una tímida masturbación. Luego de lamer su mano y mirar de forma pícara hacia el público, se levantó completamente del suelo y empezó a danzar.

Con sus manos subió por el tubo, cuando encontró una buena posición mordió sus labios y de nuevo apretó su trasero, moviéndolo, provocando, excitando. Y entonces volvió a descender, giró su cabeza hacia un lado para acariciar su torso semi descubierto que en ese momento se contraía por su baile sensual y luego de llegar a su pecho, comenzó a quitarse la corbata. Después la lanzo lejos, y se dio cuenta en dónde cayó: en las piernas de Rivaille, ahí noto algo, un bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir de sus pantalones. No era la primera vez que miraba esa clase de cosas, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y tragar gordo, recurrió a un método que ya había utilizado antes dando la espalda a los hombres que lo observaban con morbo. Luego de provocar cuánto pudo con su retaguardia, se vio obligado a voltear de nuevo y su mirada instintivamente busco la de Rivaille, estaba llena de morbo, de lascivia, de deseo y Eren sintió su temperatura elevarse, provocando que sudara.

En medio de movimientos sexys acariciaba su piel húmeda, sus pezones más visibles sin la corbata estaban duros, de nuevo por sus movimientos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Rivaille. Su rostro rojo y confundido, combinado con sus movimientos delicados y provocativos tenían a todos al límite, pero él ya no podía ver a todos esos hombres asquerosos, solo miraba a Rivaille, se concentraba en su mirada, en sus gestos… En ese bulto entre sus piernas. Y fue entonces cuando notó el bulto que comenzaba a aparecer entre las suyas. Se congeló.

Los hombres poco a poco comenzaron a notar que Eren estaba ahí parado, sin moverse, mirando fijamente a un punto, todos los hombres estaban desconcertados menos uno, que estaba sonriendo victorioso. Rivaille miró de arriba abajo a Eren y se saboreó los labios. Sin poder más con la vergüenza, Eren huyó del escenario, dejando enojados a todos los hombres, menos a uno.

Ese día Eren huyó del club, no volvió a la barra donde podía asegurar e incluso apostar su vida que Rivaille le estaría esperando y seguramente le haría saber que notó su pequeña excitación ¿Cómo diablos pudo excitarse por esa mirada tan irrespetuosa y morbosa de Rivaille? ¿Cómo diablos había logrado que ignorara a todos los hombres a su alrededor y solo lo mirara a él? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Nunca podría dar la cara ahí de nuevo! Llegó a su casa y se metió bajo las sábanas, deseando no tener que salir nunca de su escondite.

.

.

.

Rivaille regresó a su casa luego de darse cuenta que Eren no volvería ese día, en su apartamento encontró a Hanji muy seria, leyendo unos documento, lo que le provocó un suspiro pensado, otra tormenta estaba por avecinarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, cuatro ojos?

-oh nada, nada, no vengo a molestarte pequeño obsesivo. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Rivaille la miró con fastidio, pues sabía que con pequeño se refería a su estatura y con obsesivo le estaba diciendo que era un freak de la limpieza.

-Soy todo oídos entonces, cuatro ojos apestoso.

Hanji rio un poco al notar que Rivaille seguía apagado, o eso pensó, hasta que lo miró a la cara. No estaba para nada apagado, al parecer la razón por la que no la ofendió fuertemente como respuesta, era porque estaba de buen humor. Sintió entonces el olor a alcohol que emanaba Rivaille.

-oohh, así que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo ¿eh?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono sugestivo.

-cállate.- Contestó secamente. -no es tu problema.

Haji volvió a reír, hubiese insistido, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes qué abordar. Volvió a su lectura de los documentos, haciendo un ademán a Rivaille para que esperara un momento.

-Bien, ya está.- dijo colocando los documentos en la mesa, Rivaille la miró expectante.

-Verás, -comenzó a explicar.- Como sabrás, cuando no estoy haciendo tu papeleo o haciendo tus trámites, me dedico a ayudar con la enfermedad de tu hermana para investigar a fondo cuanto pueda.- Rivaille afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no entiendo por qué me dices eso.

Hanji sonrió y continuó hablando.- Lo pondré en palabras simples: encontré una sustancia que congela el virus, no lo mata, pero no le permite moverse.

Por primera vez, los ojos de Rivaille se iluminaron, era la primera vez en toda su vida que Hanji miraba tal expresión en su rostro, como sí tuviera… ¿Esperanza? No estaba sonriendo, pero su rostro ya no parecía amargado. Sin embargo…

-pero…- dijo

A Rivaille no le sonó muy bien ese pero.- Pero ¿Qué?

-La sustancia la conseguí por mera casualidad, había una barata de plantas de un local administrado por una vieja en su lecho de muerte en un pueblo del norte y ahí estaba esa flor rara, luego de analizarla, me di cuenta que podía usarla para fines científicos, la prioridad siempre es el virus de tu hermana, y como ves, resultó.- Dijo Hanji. Rivaille la miraba confuso, sin entender que quería decir.- como podrás imaginar, me emocioné, pero cuando por fin logré encontrar el nombre de la flor, me encontré con la sorpresa de que no crece en Francia ni en ningún país aledaño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa patética flor es imposible de conseguir?- preguntó Rivaille con fastidio.

-No imposible, pero es sumamente difícil, Levi.

-¿Y sabes dónde mierda crece?- No importaba qué, iba a conseguirla.

-En el país sin nombre…

A Rivaille se le heló la sangre. ¿Por qué precisamente ahí y no en el desierto del Sahara o la cima del monte Everest? Probablemente en esos lugares fuese más fácil.

* * *

_Tengo mucho para decir, pero primero que nada: mil disculpas por demorarme tanto, olvidé fanfiction por completo, ni siquiera he leído las actualizaciones de unos fanfics que sigo. La razón es simple; aparentemente mi nuevo oficio es ser crítica de historias, me pasaron 6 historias para que diera criticas constructivas y eso me hizo olvidar mis fanfics._

_Otra cosa, por este olvido, me temo que perdí el hilo de mi propia historia, y tuve que releerla, así que me di cuenta que los símbolos que yo usaba para dividir escenas esta página no los lee, así que utilizaré puntos, mil disculpas sí eso les causó alguna dificultad, yo no me había dado cuenta._

_también siento mucho la redacción, antes era mejor escribiendo, pero perdí mis hábitos de lectura y dejé de escribir, así que estoy recomenzando, si les cuesta entenderme o cualquier cosa, díganmelo, estoy aquí para mejorar y entretenerles, no para hacerles que se quiebren el cerebro tratando de descifrar que diablos traté de decir.  
_

_Tal vez los capítulos sean más largos a partir del próximo, todo depende de como se me vaya ocurriendo narrar la historia. Y eso es todo :B _

_Agradeceré los reviews ;D_


End file.
